


Leur sauveur

by alienawyvern



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: inquisitor!loghain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienawyvern/pseuds/alienawyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je ne suis plus un Teyrn", répondit-il. "Je suis un Garde des Ombres, et apparemment, votre sauveur." Il va de soi que cela ne fut pas bien reçu. Il ricana. Il n'avait pas escompté que ça le soit. Traduction de la fic de LuxaLucifer. AU, Inquisiteur!Loghain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leur sauveur

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez trouver la fic originale ici: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4222053  
> Thank you so much to the author for allowing me to translate it!

L'ironie, pensa-t-il, pince sans rire, était mordante. La Brèche était momentanément affaiblie, la pulsion douloureuse de la marque sur sa main diminuant de minute en minute.  
La perspective d'une armée de démon déferlant de l'Immatériel pour détruire le monde était pour l'instant moins présente à son esprit que celle d'être exécuté sur le champ.  
Nul ne l'avait reconnu, du moins pas avant qu'ils ne tuent le Démon de l'Orgueil, pas avant qu'il ne se réveille le jour suivant et que son ancien quartier-maître, une femme qu'il avait connu dans une autre vie, ne sursaute et ne balance son nom à la ronde.  
L'Orlésienne, Leliana, avait sourit. Elle, par contre, avait su.  
\- Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, dit la femme aux cheveux sombres. Que faisiez-vous au Conclave?  
\- Je ne suis plus un Teyrn, répondit-il. Je suis un Garde des Ombres, et apparemment, votre sauveur.  
Il va de soi que cela ne fut pas bien reçu. Il ricana. Il n'avait pas escompté que ça le soit.

* * *

\- Vous allez devoir choisir entre les Mages et les Templiers, Teyrn.  
Le Templier, Cullen, persistait à l'appeler Teyrn. Le nombre incalculable de fois où il lui avait dit d'arrêter semblait n'avoir aucun effet. Loghain avait lâché l'affaire.  
\- Et vous voudriez que je prenne les Templiers, n'est-ce pas? dit-il, aiguisant une dague, appuyé contre le mur.  
Cullen se dandina inconfortablement.  
\- Mais les autres veulent les Mages, continua Loghain, agitant négligemment sa dague dans l'air.  
\- Oui, dit Leliana.  
\- Pourquoi pas les deux, déjà?  
\- Parce que..., commença Josephine.  
Loghain secoua la tête.  
\- Faites-moi voir cette carte.

* * *

L'équipage royal entra sans grand pompe, et par conséquent Loghain était si plongé dans sa conversation avec la Chef des Mages Rebelles qu'il ne nota leur présence que quand ils furent quasiment sur lui.  
Quand il se retourna, il leva les sourcils.  
\- Vos Altesses, dit-il.  
La mâchoire d'Alistair se décrocha. Anora arborait une expression quelque peu suffisante, ce qui n'était guère surprenant pour Loghain. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit mise au fait de sa nouvelle condition rapidement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? dit Alistair.  
\- Vous ne saviez pas? rétorqua Loghain. Je suis subitement devenu très important. Je sauve le monde d'une invasion démoniaque. Vous imaginez si j'étais mort avant cela? Nous aurions sûrement quelques problèmes. Une bonne chose que je n'ai jamais été exécuté.  
Anora lui envoya un certain regard. _Évite de provoquer mon époux_ , que cela signifiait. Mais elle souriait à la fin, ses yeux s'adoucissant. Et ce regard pénétra droit dans son coeur, et il voulut aller à sa recontre, pour dire que _non, je veux te consacrer ce moment_ , mais il ne le fit pas. Loghain Mac Tir savait rester professionnel.  
\- Les Mages partent avec nous, dit Loghain. Un peu problématique, d'ailleurs, avec les Templiers qu'on vient de recruter. Je suppose que Teagan veut récupérer son chateau?  
\- Oui, répondit Alistair entre ses dents serrées. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là.  
Loghain opina.  
\- Logique. Alors nous allons cesser d'être dans vos pattes.  
Il pressa doucement l'épaule d'Anora avant qu'elle ne parte. C'était bon de la revoir.

* * *

\- Vraiment, grommela Loghain alors qu'il s'extirpait de son siège. On vient juste de sceller la Brèche, et on nous attaque déjà?  
\- Je pensais que vous seriez toujours prêt pour n'importe quoi, dit Leliana, dont la plaisanterie souffrait de la tension ambiante.  
\- Pas après vingt heures, répondit-il. Je suis un peu vieux.  
\- Un peu? caqueta Sera alors qu'ils faisaient leur sortie.  
Combattre ces abominations de Templiers Rouges lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais il réussit à suivre la stratégie de Cullen et à sauver plus de monde.  
Mais ça, c'était avant que Corypheus ne décide de le soulever dans les airs par un bras.  
\- Vous n'êtes rien, entona-il de cette voix profonde, démoniaque, si caractéristique.  
La voix du pouvoir.  
Loghain lui cracha à la figure.  
\- Au moins, je ne suis pas Orlésien.

* * *

Quand Leliana lui tendit l'épée, Loghain réfléchit sur les tours du destin. Comment en était-il arrivé là, alors qu'il avait eu tant d'occasion de mourir? Et bien, apparemment, le Créateur avait d'autres plans.  
\- En tant que votre Inquisiteur, je combat pour Ferelden. Nous sommes revenus de nos épreuves et je suis encore là, pour vous rappeler que nous sommes forts! dit-il alors qu'il levait la lame dans les airs.  
\- Vous étiez plus fort avant d'assassiner le Roi! cria quelqu'un dans la foule.  
Loghain écarquilla les yeux et pointa l'épée vers le propriétaire de la voix.  
\- Répète ça, mon garçon. Tu veux te battre?  
Derrière lui, Joséphine émit un son étrangement semblable à un sanglot.

* * *

Loghain devait faire un choix. Hawke ou Stroud. Stroud ou Hawke.  
Il grommela, frottant cette agaçante marque sur sa main contre son pantalon.  
\- Et bien, dit-il. Content de vous avoir connue, Hawke.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- Vous êtes un salopard, Loghain Mac Tir, mais un salopard vachement doué.  
Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui donna un coup d'épaule en passant. C'était une méchante femme, mais elle avait bon coeur.  
Il but à sa santé cette nuit-là, seul dans ses appartments, sous le regard du portrait de Maric qu'il avait trouvé à Golefalois.  
\- Pourquoi moi? s'enquit Stroud alors qu'ils s'extirpaient de l'Immatériel.  
\- Vous êtes Garde des Ombres, répondit Loghain. J'en ai déjà tué assez.

* * *

\- Je hais Orlaïs, dit sans ambages Loghain, grimaçant alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bal.  
On lui avait confisqué son armure et forcé à enfiler d'horribles pelures orlésiennes. Il avait épinglé sur sa poitrine plusieurs médailles qu'Anora lui avait envoyé pour l'occasion, un flagrant rappel qu'il avait botté le cul d'Orlaïs hors de Férelden.  
Les murmures alors lors de son entrée au bal n'étaient guère subtils. Bien. Il avait soixante-cinq ans et était encore là pour que ce salopards se sentent inconfortables. Encore mieux.  
\- Je sauverais l'Impératrice, promit-il, mais il fut comme par hasard absent lorsque l'assassinat eu lieu.  
À ce stade de la nuit, on lui avait jeté trois gants, deux gardes lui avaient demandé des preuves de son invitation, et, bizarrement, plusieurs personnes avaient voulu son autographe. Une femme lui demanda de lui signer le sein. Il ne le fit pas.  
Gaspard voulait envahir Férelden. Il le dit à Loghain en face. Loghain n'avait pas pour habitude de cracher à la face des gens, mais il semblait qu'il allait bientôt la prendre. Il y songeait sérieusement alors que Gaspard s'étouffait de rage, tirant son épée pour défendre son honneur.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il baignait dans son sang sur le sol, et Loghain faisait face à la femme Elfe, Briala.  
\- J'ai quelques erreurs à corriger, dit-il. Et je ne crois pas que ça me rachètera à leurs yeux, mais que le trône d'Orlaïs aille à un Elfe aiderait, vous ne croyez pas?  
Briala sourit. Loghain l'aimait bien.

* * *

Loghain ne voulait de l'affection de personne, et par conséquent, il restait dans ses appartements avec ses cartes et son portrait et le pendentif que sa femme lui avait offert il y avait si longtemps, se demandant pourquoi il était condamné à vivre si longtemps après que tout ceux qu'il aimait soient partis.  
\- Vous voulez être ma conseillère en magie elfique? questionna Loghain.  
\- Je _suis_ votre conseillère en magie elfique, répliqua Morrigan.  
Loghain la fixa.  
\- Je pourrais me tromper, mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, vous n'étiez pas une Elfe.  
Elle bouda.  
\- Les Dalatiens ne savent pas...  
Il claqua des doigts, grimaçant intérieurement. Mauvaise idée. L'âge les avait gonflé.  
\- Trouvez un Dalatien qui sache, dit-il. Sinon, formez en un.  
Son expression boudeuse s'accentua. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle allait beaucoup arborer cette expression en sa présence.

* * *

\- S'il vous plaît, dit Morrigan.  
\- S'il vous plaît, dit Merrill.  
Il les regarda tour à tour. _Lui_ ne voulait certainement pas boire à la Source des Lamentations.  
\- L'une d'entre vous est une Elfe, dit Loghain. Et l'autre ne l'est pas. Puisque c'est de la magie elfique...Merrill, vous buvez.  
Morrigan était en colère, mais Loghain avait déjà eu affaire avec beaucoup de gens en colère par passé. Il semblait avoir un don pour inspirer ce sentiment particulier.

* * *

\- Flemeth,dit Loghain, croisant les bras.  
Son coeur battait inhabituellement vite. Il était revenu en arrière dans le passé, sauf qu'à présent, l'autre moitié de lui-même lui manquait.  
\- Encore vous, constata-t-elle, penchant la tête sur un côté, ses mains sur l'enfant de Morrigan.  
\- Oui, dit-il. Moi.  
\- Vous rappelez vous de ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés?  
Il ferma les yeux, ses oreilles rugissant comme s'il se tenait sous une chute d'eau.  
\- Oui, répondit-il.  
\- Et était-ce vrai?  
Il avait l'impression d'avoir vingt ans à nouveau, empêtré dans les ronces de Flemeth.  
 _Il vous trahira_ , avait-elle dit à Maric, _chaque fois pire que la précédente._  
\- Oui, répondit-il, le mot rude contre ses lèvres.  
Il y avait de la compassion, dans les yeux de la Sorcière.  
\- Ce n'était pas aussi grave que vous ne le pensiez.  
Elle dit plus, des choses qui étaient plus importante, qu'elle était une déesse, des choses qui choquèrent sa fille, mais ce ne fut pas ce resta gravé dans l'esprit de Loghain Mac Tir.

* * *

Quand Loghain fit face à Corypheus pour la seconde et dernière fois, il lui cracha à la figure.  
Ce fut après la bataille, bien sûr. Après que ses vieux os aient presque été éjectés de leurs alvéoles par les chutes répétées, et ses cheveux presque réduits en cendres par le feu du dragon, après avoir combattu comme rarement auparavant, le même sang rugissant dans ses veines qu'à la Bataille de la Rivière Dane.  
Et quand Corypheus fut finalement et heureusement mort, Loghain rassembla sa salive dans sa gorge sèche, et cracha.  
\- C'est fini, dit-il.  
Joséphine, toujours attentionnée, s'empressa auprès de lui.  
\- Tout va bien?  
Il agit sa main pour la congédier.  
\- Ça va.  
\- Il y a encore beaucoup à faire, vous savez-dit-elle. Nous avons besoin de vous.  
\- Je sais, répondit-il. Et je vais rester. Peut-être que...  
Elle attendit.  
\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait inviter la famille royale de Férelden, dit-il. Vous savez, pour un dîner diplomatique.  
\- Ça peut s'arranger, déclara-t-elle.  
Elle lui pressa doucement l'épaule. Il regarda au loin par le balcon.  
\- J'aurais aimé que Maric soit là pour voir ça, dit-il, mais elle était déjà partie.  
Il ne parlait qu'à lui-même.


End file.
